The Unknown
by Jorisho
Summary: The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi KyonxHaruhi. Haruhi's missing. Kyon is left to find her without any clue where. Sorry my summary suck. Read to find more. Pls. read and review ok!


**Chapter 1**

_Like every other day, I expected same things to happen me. Well, is there even something to look forward to in my life? I am just a typical high school boy; with normal looks, average intelligence, actually nothing interesting. Currently, I'm just enjoying my life…umm..wait..that's funny, I didn't expect that I would hear myself say that I have a normal life, considering the fact that I am a member of a unique, no..weird yes that's it, a weird group called the "SOS Brigade" headed by the "infamous" Suzumiya Haruhi._

"KYON!!! Kyon, are you listening to me or what?? "

"Huhh? Umm..yeah. Well, actually no. I'm thinking of some other things. "

"Like what?!? What could be more important than the activities of our club? Anyway, putting that aside, I would like you to do some things for our club. Do them as early as possible. First, I would like you to pick up the latest costume of Mikuru-chan, you know already, maid costumes can help in attracting more members for our club. Second, see to it that the heater is in good condition. I don't want us to be frozen to death in the clubroom since winter is fast approaching. Last, I want everything in our clubroom to be in order, no dust or any filthy stuff in it. Oh, and before I forget, we are going to have a meeting later, an important one. Make sure that you're not going to be late or you'll be facing a punishment. Ok then. "

_As I watched Haruhi's retreating back, I tried to remember how my fate got entangled with hers, how I met different "people" which I taught to have only existed in children's stories and fictional books and movies, why they're referring to me as the "one" chosen by Haruhi. I know I am not someone special, I have nothing to brag about, so…why me? But even though it's like this, a part of me still thinks that I am lucky to experience these things. I am able experience things which a normal person would never experience in his lifetime; I have met a time traveller, a data entity, and an esper which other people would very much like to see. But here I am interacting with them almost everyday. _

A voice from behind interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey Kyon, what's up with Haruhi? "

"Oh, Taniguchi. It's just you. Well, she's still the same as always, ordering around in that eccentric attitude of hers. It looks like she never gets tired of it. "

"Kyon, just do your best alright!!!"

"Uhh ok. Huh w..wait a minute, what do you mean by that?!? Hey, get back here! "

He just turned with a smile on his face and a wave.

_Oh, great Taniguchi. Now everyone in class is looking at me. And with a funny look on their faces too. Someday, I'm gonna get you for this._

Moments passed and the school bell rang, marking the end of the day.

_Better get my ass on the clubroom fast. I don't want to lose my head from the wrath of Suzumiya Haruhi for being late. _

_As I opened the door, a heavenly sight greeted me. Mikuru Asahina, wearing her usual maid outfit had a smile on her face which could melt anyone's heart. _

"Oh, good afternoon Kyon-kun. "

"Ah, good afternoon too." _Well, sometimes I think that Mikuru is an angel sent by God in this hellish place created by Haruhi. It's really good to be alive when she's around._

I looked around and saw Yuki Nagato sitting in the usual chair in the usual corner wearing the usual emotionless look on her face while reading a thick, hardbound book. _I wonder if she never gets tired of doing that everyday._

Itsuki is also around, arranging chess pieces on the table while wearing a usual smile which he always has on his face. _It always seems like he has no problems. He always has that carefree smile of his while talking about the effects that I have on Haruhi and on what she could with the world, no…with the universe which sometimes gets on my nerves. Oh, good lord why me of all people? _

_Hmm_.._Mikuru's here, so are Yuki and Itsuki. So Haruhi's late huh. How can she be late when the meeting that we are going to have is an important one? As far as I know, I haven't seen her being the one to come here first so I guess we should wait right? Oh well._

"Kyon, have a game of chess with me."

I nodded my head and proceeded to the chair opposite to Itsuki's.

An hour passed and no Haruhi showed up.

"You're worried, are you?"

I looked up and looked straight at Itsuki. "N..no, of course not!"

"Ok ok, don't be so worked up alright. As if she would never show up, most especially that she's the leader of this group and you're here for her. "

"W..what?!? "

"Oh never mind that. Let's get back to the game shall we? "

I tried to get my attention back to the game. _Well, I should be happy right? No Haruhi to order me around, no Haruhi talking about the hunts that we're going to have, no Haruhi to budge in while I'm having a quiet time. But now, this quiet time that we're having is somewhere out of place. Something's not right. _


End file.
